This invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a data recording and reproducing device, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus with a magnetic recording and reproducing device for recording tone data of melody or the like as digital data on a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape and reading it back for reproducing the melody or the like.
Electronic musical instruments, in which tone data can be preset in an internal memory and read out for auto-play, have been used. The internal memory, however, is a semiconductor memory having relatively small capacity. Therefore, it is impossible to store a plurality of music numbers and selectively read them out for reproduction in auto-play. Usually, only a single music number can be stored in the semiconductor memory, and if it is desired to obtain the auto-play of a different number, it is necessary to renew the memory data.
Magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape is used as means for recording a large quantity of music numbers. With a data reproducing device of the conventional type, such as a cassette tape recorder, music numbers, etc., recorded on a magnetic tape have been sequentially read and reproduced in accordance with a recorded sequence, starting from the leading and or a middle of the magnetic tape. Thus, music can be reproduced only in a recorded sequence and, therefore, the output is monotonous to the listener.